FireTeam Emerald
by BrokenDeathtrap
Summary: Castle, Arrow, Hammer and Rookie. This is Fireteam Emerald. Join them as they take on Impossible missions. Rated T for now but might eventually be M for reasons. I'll be trying to stay away from canon characters but if its needed, they'll be added. Anyway this is the first story im writing so i hope you like it
1. The Spire, Part I

We seriously shouldn't have taken this job.

That same thought kept running through her mind as she was crouched behind a warthog flipped on it's side. She liked taking these jobs, always rewarding in the end, but she didn't want to risk the lives of her team, her friends. They were too important.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and help me!"

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She had forgotten about the covenant approaching and the plasma flying over her head, well the side of the warthog anyway. She looked at her AR's bullet count. 21 it read. She didn't have any other clips with her and her magnum was shot. What am i supposed to do she thought. looking over at her teammate in TRACER Class armor. The sound of the plasma was becoming deafening, They were getting closer.

The mission had been to take out and neutralize a covenant outpost on the planet, Garrus-V.

What they hadn't been told was that it was more than an outpost.

It was a Spire.

Spire's have only ever been seen used during the invasion of Reach. They were huge...Spires...That produced a large and impenetrable shield in the shape of a dome around it. how much the shield actually covered varied but this Particular one covered three miles on each side of it. Outside of the shield were also a great many watch towers, THAT'S what they were attacking right now...well not really attacking, more like hiding from.

Standing up, she unloaded the rest of her current clip (A/N correct me if the term would be Mag Instead of clip.) into the oncoming covenant. she only managed to take out a couple grunts and a jackal. Her Teammate got up and ran at the enemy, unloading an entire clip into two elites before switching to his magnum to take out a jackal sniper. she ran with him, grabbing a storm rifle along the way. the way to the tower had been cleared, now it was time to strike.

They both vaulted over the low cover at the base of the tower. quickly pulling out her knife, she stabbed an elite right up through his mandibles, covering her hand in it's purple blood.

"There are only a few jackal snipers up there, but there is also an elite with an energy sword." Her Teammate said. she nodded and they both stepped on the grav lift up to the platform above.

As soon as she landed on the platform she took out two jackals with a spray from the storm rifle. Her teammate simply breaking the other jackal's neck. She then heard the familiar hiss of energy behind her. she turned around to look at an elite major with an arm raised to slice her in half. She back stepped away from the swing, catching the elite off-guard. She kicked the elite straight in the stomach, sending him backward. her teammate jumped on the elite while he was stunned and shoved his knife right into the elite's eye. It let out a bloodcurdling cry as it pushed him off. She ran up to the elite, pulling his sword out of his hand and slicing his chest with it all in one motion. "And now we wait for the 'Cavalry'" She sat down, thinking to before the mission.

-2 DAYS EARLIER-

She Looked at her team. There was Shield, their hacker. Arrow, Their Sniper. And last but not least, Hammer, the heavy. All led by her, Castle. Castle was formerly a marine, brought into the SPARTAN-IV program because of her achievements. Because of her past she prefered to wear NIGHTFALL armor with a SOLDIER class helmet. Shield was one of ONI's top Hacker. The funny thing was that he joined on his own, not because he was ordered to. He wore a full set of TRACER armor. Arrow is a bit of an unknown, all we know is that he was recruited by Commander Sarah Palmer herself. Arrow wears JUMPMASTER armor with with a CIO helmet.

Hammer was a former officer of Citadel-Security. He signed on for action...and action is what he got. He wore SECURITY armor with a STRIDER helmet.

Hammer was sitting next to her, polishing his beloved SAW.

"How ya feelin Castle?"

she simply looked over at him, not saying anything. Hammer shrugged and went back to polishing his primary firearm. Castle got up and walked over to where Arrow was practicing his sniping.

"Good morning, Doing the routinely check up i see."

"Have to make sure you idiots are ready to jump feet first into hell, Arrow" Castle said, a smirk appearing on her face. Before leaving she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Shield was kicking a vending machine as castle approached.

"...damn fucking son of a- Oh! hey Castle." he exclaimed as he saluted her. he put his arm down and looked back at the machine. Castle walked to the side of the vending machine and gave it a sharp kick to the side, a loud CLUNK could be heard as whatever shield was trying to get dropped. Castle held back a face palm when she saw what he was trying to get...a bottle of water.

Castle turned on her transmitter and spoke to her other teammates.

"Alright people, armor up, we leave in 10"

"IN TEN WHAT?!" Shield yelled, he knew she meant minutes but he just loves being a pain.

-PRESENT-

"Where are the others?" shield asked.

"They're working on trying to take out the energy shield, or at least make a hole big enough for us."

"Oh" Shield replied. Castle shook her head. Does he ever pay attention? She thought to herself.

This is going to be a long day.

 **A/N hey guys! this is my first ever fanfiction, so sorry if it isn't that great. also i tend to use too many commas so that may also be a problem. This is something that's been floating around in my head for a while and i just needed to get it out. If you have any suggestions or criticism just leave it in a review. Also if you need help visualizing what FireTeam Emerald looks like, i have screenshots on my xbox feed (woo! go shameless self promotion!) EmeraldGull8888**

 **well i hope you liked it, and if you did...GREAT! ^-^ means i did good. so until next time, this is the Broken Deathtrap, Signing off.**


	2. The Spire, Part II

A/N Hello! so, the last chapter was kind short i know, but that's because i was really just kinda testing the waters one this whole story. that being said This chapter will be much longer as it completes the whole prologue (that being the spire operation) so uh..i hope you enjoy!

Shield stood on the edge of the watchtower, using his ONI tech to try and find a weak point in The Spire's energy shield.

"Bravo, do you come in? i repeat, Bravo do you come in?" Castle heard Hammer's voice over the radio. "Bravo here. What's your status alpha?" she responded.

"There is a small vehicle port on the west side of the spire. Our west. Rendezvous with us at the vehicle site."

"Copy that, Alpha." with that she ended the transmission. Shield looked over at her, nodding in agreement to the plan. They both jumped down from the watchtower and looked around for any vehicle the covies may have left behind. After a minute of searching they found a single revenant. an old covenant vehicle used during the fall of reach. it was a combination of the ghost and wraith, two seats in the front and a plasma mortar in the back.

"Seriously, do these guys have a fetish with old tech or something?" shield asked himself. Castle couldn't help but smile at her comrades comment.

Castle got in the driver's seat while shield took the passenger. After fiddling with the controls for a bit, castle managed to get the revenant going. it was slower than a ghost but still faster than a wraith. They passed by a few watch towers on the way, not being noticed on the covenant's radar. they were lucky that their radar's saw them as a passing revenant rather than two spartans in a revenant. A few minutes passed before they reached the vehicle port. it was a large structure that connected both the inside and outside of the shield. A waypoint appeared on their HUD showing where Alpha team was, where hammer and arrow were. Castle hovered over to where they were and got out, shield doing the same.

"Alright, the gang's all back together!" hammer said cheerfully.

"what's the plan?" Shield asked him. Arrow pointed to two wraiths with a few elites sitting around them. "We take those through the port." Arrow said.

-Alpha Team, 10 minutes earlier-

Hammer and Arrow were crouched behind a boulder. Staying out of sight so as to not alert any covenant to their presence.

"So, now that we know how to get in, how do we get in?" Hammer asked Arrow.

"We take two wraiths through."

"And where are we going to find two wraiths?"

Arrow looked over the rock, leveling his sniper and using his scope as a set of binoculars. he noticed some elites lounging around some wraiths. Arrow ducked back behind the wall. He made a motion with his hand, telling Hammer to look over the boulder. Hammer complied and looked over, quickly crouching back down.

"Well that's..convenient."

"I win." Arrow said smugly back to Hammer, who just grunted in reply.

-Present-

Castle told Hammer and shield to stay back while they get the wraiths. They nodded and got into some cover. Arrow grabbed a small rock and through it. it landed against another rock, making a loud enough noise to attract attention from one of the elites. it went over to investigate, only to be shot through the head by Arrow's silenced sniper. The elite fell to the ground with a soft thud. Castle and Arrow moved behind one of the wraiths. An elite in slightly orange armor with a crest on the helmet saw the elite fall. He ordered his other two comrades to go check see what caused it. As the two were leaving Arrow climbed up the wraith's side behind the commanding elite. He pulled the elite's head back and shoved his kukri up through his mandibles. Castle ran at the other two elites. she vaulted over the first one and used the momentum to kick the second in the face, knocking him back. she landed on the ground and immediately rolled out of the way of a stomp from the first one. She used her thrusters to tackle the elite to the ground, grabbing his plasma pistol as she did so. She looked over and saw the second elite leveling a needler at her. she stood up and brought the first elite's arm up with her. Hauling the elite in front over her, she heard the second elite fire his his needler into the first. the first screamed in pain, Castle shoved the elite into the other as the needles were about to supercombine. The elite exploded in a flash of pink, killing both instantly. Castle stood up, placed the plasma pistol she nabbed on her hip, and turned back to Arrow. He was already in the driver's seat of the first one. she jogged up to the second one and hopped in.

They hovered the wraiths over to where the other two were waiting. Shield hopped up and got into the driver seat, placing an elite's helmet over his head. Hammer did the same on Arrow's wraith. "Let's hope this plan of your's works." Shield radioed to Arrow.

"It'll work." Arrow respond his belief in his plan evident in his voice. They rode through the port, getting to the other side without any problems. Castle took the lead and started towards the spire.

-In The Spire gate room-

"Sir! we have two wraiths in bound!" An Unggoy said to the elite in charge of The Spire gate room. The elite in command wore purple armor, with a black stripe pattern. He wore armor armor used a few years ago around the time the covenant-human treaty was signed. It was the standard combat armor, consisting of and open helmet that had plates that reached behind his head into points, the shoulder pads doing the same (A/N he is wearing the elite combat armor from halo 3) He got out of his chair and walked over to the Unggoy, Leaning over it's shoulder and looking at the screen. "You wouldn't have notified me if there wasn't something off, correct?"

"uh, No Sir!"

"Then what is the problem." The commander said with a little anger in his voiced, he personally saw nothing wrong with some elites coming back to the spire. The Unggoy pulled up the tag for the particular wraiths, that's when he saw the problem too.

"It's Jed'Lakshanek sir!" the unggoy said.

"Thank you for notifying me, unggoy, i'll take it from here." He said to the Unggoy.

He walked back over to his chair and pulled up his console. He pressed the transmission button on it.

"Jed'Lakshanek! What are you doing!" he screamed over the radio.

-Fireteam emerald in the wraiths-

"Jed'Lakshanek! What are you doing!" Castle heard come into her wraith's comm. She thought this might happen and gave Arrow the green light to do his part. Arrow turned on a voice modulator and responded in Sangheili. "Coming Back."

"You're supposed to be patrolling the outer rim!"

" I need replacement soldiers"

"You have enough to use the wraiths"

"Two of my men deserted." There was a long pause from the other side. Arrow, was just hoping this bluff would work.

"Alright, I'll call to the barracks, come inside." the other responded. Arrow let out a sigh of relief as they accepted the bluff. They hovered on in, under the spire. Everyone got out of the wraiths and jogged over to one of the grav lifts leading to the top of the spire. once they were up there they would be able to kill the general, shut down the shield, and call for an evac. once out of there the UNSC would blow this place to high hell.

"Don't forget that these actually lead to the gate room, Castle." Hammer said.

 _Shit, he's right_ Castle thought to herself.

They stepped in.

Castle was the first to land up, followed by hammer, then shield, the arrow.

She flicked the orange HUD light on, indicating to the rest of the team to open fire.

The gate room was completely open, no walls, the only irregularity was a raised dais in the middle where an elite sat. castle threw a grenade to the right while hammer threw a grenade to the right. the explosions killed the coveries at the consoles. the elite stood up and looked at them, immediately running to sound the alarm. Arrow Leveled his sniper at the elite, and pulled the trigger.

It jammed.

The elte reached the alarm and pulled the lever down, alerting the general to their presence. the elite turned around and pulled out an energy sword. The sound they made when powered up always sent chills down her spine. The elite jumped up onto the dias and lunged at Hammer, who boosted forward and winded the elite. "I've got this one!" hammer told his team. They nodded and headed for the other side of the room where a door was. As they left the room they could hear the elite Screaming in pain. Castle told her team to keep going. They turned to the left and started up the ramp the to the general's room. Shield stepped up first and scanned the area.

Nothing

Shield motioned his teammates up before he started talking over the comm. "Why isn't he here?"

"A general with honour would never leave his post." Arrow responded.

"Well maybe this guy do-" He was cut off by a yellow energy sword stabbed through his gut.

"You are correct, Demon, i wouldn't leave The Spire" the elite uncloaked and responded. He harshly turned the sword to the side and slashed to the right, nearly cutting shield in half. Arrow and Castle started at him for a moment. He wore Honour Guard armor, the large semi-circular crests on his shoulders and helmet glowing a bright orange and yellow.

"YOU FUCK" Castle screamed as she charged the elite general. She thrusted forward but got kicked in the gut by the general. Castle writhed on the ground in pain and out of breath. Arrow put his sniper on the ground. "If you know true honor, give me a blade." Arrow said in Sangheili. the general looked surprised for a moment at how the spartan could speak his language. He nodded and took a hilt off his hip and tossed it to Arrow, who caught it and turned it on. CAstle got up and backed towards Arrow. Arrow nodded at Castle, signaling that he had this. Castle turned around and ran back down the ramp, toward where Hammer may still be fighting.

Arrow and the elite general started to circle each other. "What is your name, General?" Arrow asked.

"Wilek'Millhemli, and your's?" The general asked with genuine curiosity.

"Arrow" Arrow responded. Wilek grunted and made the first move. He lunged at Arrow, who sidestepped and sliced down, cutting the surface of Wilek's armor. Wilek recovered and stepped back. Arrow narrowed his eyes, which doesn't really matter considering he is wearing a helmet.

Wilek Stepped forward and jabbed with his blade. Arrow blocked it and thrusted forward, forcing the two interlocked blades close to Wilek. Wilek let out a blood curdling roar as he kicked low. He tripped Arrow, and as arrow was falling to the ground Wilek stabbed downward. Arrow knew he would do this and moved to the side and dodged the blade. the blade hissed into the floor. Arrow got on his feet, moved behind Wilek, and stabbed him in the back. The blade's tip protruding out Wilek's chest. Wilek Let out a gasp as he crumpled into a heap on the floor. Arrow got on one knee and clasped his hands together. He Prayed for Wilek to be accepted into the heavens, for he fought with honor. Arrow walked over to the corpse of Shield. Arrow always felt like SHield was a brother, he felt that way about Hammer too, And felt that Castle was a sister. Arrow heard some footsteps coming up the ramp. He looked up to see Castle and Hammer come up the ramp. "NO!" Hammer yelled as he ran over to the corpse of Shield.

"God dammit. ARROW WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!?" Hammer yelled at Arrow. "The general was cloaked, Hammer. There was nothing we could do." Arrow put a hand on Hammer's shoulder. It was an unusual sight to see the big man crying. Castle radioed into command that they were ready to be picked up. Hammer stood up, holding Shield's body in his arms.

-Later-

The pelican stopped at landed on the spire and opened it's hatch. Fireteam Emerald walked in and sat on the seats, setting Shield in one too. No one talked as they flew off. This was the first time they even remotely failed, and it ended in the death of a friend. Arrow looked out the window on the hatch and saw several mac rounds hit the spire. _What will tomorrow bring?_ He thought to himself.

 **A/N Hey guys! hope you liked it the prologue! If you could, please leave a review. And if you have any suggestions, put those in the review too. also any criticism you have i will accept.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **BrokenDeathtrap, Signing off.**


	3. FireWolves

"Ashley, wake up."

"come on ash, ya gotta get up."

"ASHEY JUST GET UP ALREADY!"

Ashley pulled down the covers from over her head. She looked out to see her brother, Varric, standing there with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. "Just a few more minutes." She said, pulling the covers back over her. Varric shook his head and grabbed the edge of the covers, he pulled the covers off the bed and put them in the closet near the bed. He looked at his sister curled up in a ball on her bed, her long blonde hair somewhat spilling over the edges of the bed. he was glad to see that she was wearing the Under-Under suit to their armor with a pair of cargo pants. "Come on Ashley, we have a few matches today."

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't have signed up." Varric said with a smirk. Ashley pouted and sat, stretching her arms in the process. She grabbed her boots, which she kept underneath the bed, and slipped them on. She got up and walked out the door with Varric. The barracks never ceased to amaze her. Thousands of rooms were in just this one space alone. Each level was basically a catwalk with doors leading off of it at intervals. She walked to the edge and looked down at the armory. It was quiet, as it usually was, with only a few armored spartans and attendants talking to each other. Ashley turned to the right and stepped into the elevator that went down to the armory. She looked at her brother, he was smiling, she never knew how he always stayed so positive, but he did. Sometimes just for fun she would call him 'North' because he acted like a character of the same name from her favorite show.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, two attendants immediately coming to them. Ashley liked being taller than the average person, she was short before she became a spartan. The woman that stood in front of her had shoulder length grey hair and skin the color of coffe. she turned on her heel and began to walk, Ashley quickly catching up. She stopped in front of a machine, It reminded her of a sarcophagus, she stepped in and the doors sealed. Ashley was bathed in darkness for a moment before a red light emitted from the top. after a few seconds the light faded and she felt arms roll the actual undersuit on. She hated the way these things felt her up, getting every nook on her body. When the final roller finished on her chin the doors opened.

The woman smiled and walked off. Ashley looked to her left to see Varric walking and talking with another spartan. Varric looked in her direction and waved the spartan goodbye before slowly jogging up to her. Ashley headed towards the little checkpoint you had to go through before you got your armor. When she stepped in a computer turned on. A keyboard extended from the bottom of it. Ashley typed in her ID, then looked at herself in the computer screen. Her blonde hair framed her low cheekbones and narrow jaw. She looked at her death pale skin, a side effect of living on a planet with only 2 hours of sunlight a day. She looked at her eyes. They were rather large, even with her irises that took up most her eyes, she had azure blue eyes, making it look like she had two oval shaped sapphires instead of eyes.

The door opened and she walked out, seeing her brother. He had a wide jaw and high cheekbones, his skin was also deathly pale and his eyes were normal sized (she hated having big eyes like her's) and green like an emerald. He had his hair done in a Fauxhawk, which always just ended up looking like a mess when he took off his helmet. HE turned around and an attendant waved him to the nearest Armoring machine. These things were basically just a ring with handholds and footholds, with multiple arms that would apply the armor to you. She stepped into the one next to Varric's and grabbed the hand holds, which quickly clamped onto her arms. The she Stepped into the footholds and those as well also clamped to her feet. The machine then began the process of Applying the armor. Her fett had multiple plates looked on. her arms got encapsulated by her open gauntlets, which pistoned together to lock onto her arm.

Her fore legs had the same process done on her arms. The machine then put on the holders for her shoulder plates. The they placed the shoulder plates in a slot on the bolder and twisted, locking it into place. Then two giant holders came over her chest and locked on her chest plates. The arms lifted away and unlocked her feet and arms. Her helmet lay on a table aside the machine. she grabbed the helmet and put it under her arm, not wanting it yet. She looked over at her brother, who placed his helmet atop his head.

Varric was a formidable sight, he wore a full set of RAIDER class armor, the helmet resembling a big cat of some kind. 'It totally looks like a puma' she thought to herself. Varric looked at his sister and smiled underneath his helmet, she wore a set of RECRUIT class armor. It wasn't normal RECRUIT armor, it was painted with a flame pattern with skulls on each shoulder and one on the top of her head. (A/N it's RECRUIT CHARRED armor if you want a better look)

"You still look like a cat."

"Yeah, but at least i'm not wearing Recruit armor" Varric responded. He hated when she said he looked like a cat, the armor was supposed to intimidate, not be cute! Varric shook his head and just started walking back toward the elevator." Ashley followed behind.

When they stepped into the elevator Ashley pulled out a cord the attendants gave her. She pulled back her hair and tied the cord around her hair, putting it all into a ponytail. She then placed the helmet over her head, the yellow visor clicking to life. The elevator doors opened to the stadium deck. Their other two teammates, Mera and Emile, were waiting for them. Mera wore a LOCUS class helmet with JUMPMASTER armor. Emile wore a full set of EVA LEONOV armor. Mera walked over to Ashley and hugged her, though Mera was mute she was still one of the best friend she ever had. Emile crossed his arms. "What took you so long?" Emile asked in his deep voice.

"Ash decided to not set her alarm." Varric replied

"Unacceptable"

"Come on man, the match doesn't start til noon anyway"

"That doesn't matter, we still need to train and find out who we're up against." Emile walked down the set of stairs to their left. Varric followed him, leaving Mera and Ashley behind. Mera shrugged and walked down the stairs. Ashley followed.

AShley and her brother were part of a Breakout team, FireWolves they were called.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the opposing team.

They were the top of the leaderboard, they won three championships in a row.

It was DeadDrop

The team had a uniform, a DEADEYE helmet with STALKER armor. DeadDrop stood there, shoulder to shoulder, with their arms crossed. Emile was standing with Varric next to him. The leader of DeadDrop spoke "So, this is our opponent today?" His voice was slightly metallic, he definitely had a modifier on.

"You got a problem with that?" Emile responded

"You're FireWolves right?"

"Yeah"

"You still have yet to actually win a championship"

Emile grunted and walked off toward the training area, grabbing a magnum and aiming at the targets. DeadDrop laughed at him and went back to their side of the room. Today was the Semi-Finals of the Breakout tournament. The match after today will decide who wins the championship. Ashley looked at the leader board.

1: DeadDrop

2: DeepSea

3: CobraSting

4: FireWolves

Her team was last, and they were pitted against the top. Ashley shook her head, she knew it was unfair but couldn't do anything about it. Mera tapped her shoulder, startling Ashley. Mera pointed to a bench out of sight. Ashley nodded her thanks to Mera and walked over. She laid her back on the bench and closed her eyes.

Ashley was thrown off the bench by a foot to her side. She looked up to see Emile. "Time to go"

he said. She nodded and got up. FireWolves and DeadDrop walked into separate pods. Their armor's shifted to their team color. DeadDrop would be blue this round and FireWolves red. The pod raised up into the stadium and opened. Both teams stepped out onto a platform. In between the two teams platforms was a stadium the size of a football field. The map started to materialize. Ashley recognized it as CROSSFIRE and swore to herself, she hated this map and everything it stood for. A timer popped up on her HUD, counting down from five. When it reached zero a horn sounded.

Ashley ran at the man cannon in front of her, as did the rest of the team. She was launched into the arena, as she was flying through the air she reached down and grabbed her pistol.

When she landed she readied her weapon and slightly laughed to herself. Her magnum had a bright lime green skin on it, making it look like a toy. She chose this skin because of the irony  
that it demonstrated. She looked to her right, Emile was heading toward the ramp that lead to the shotgun. Ashley ran with him. As they got to the top of the ramp they heard gun fire and got down. Two Blues were already at the top, one of them grabbing the shotgun. The shotgun wielding blue started to walk toward the edge of the ramp where Emile and Ashley were sitting. Emile thrusted forward, catching the blue by surprise, and tackled him to the ground. Ashley stood up and looked down the sight of her magnum, The other blue left. Emile was holding the blue to the ground, a knee on the hand holding the shotgun, and the other leg outstretched to hold down his other arm. Ashley stood over the blue and fire a magnum round into his head. They never used actual bullets in Breakout, Rather they were just rubber rounds designed for wargames. when a spartan would reach a point where he would be dead the round will send a signal to the armor, telling it to lock up. when this happened the spartan couldn't m ve until respawn, or in this case, the end of the round. Emile took the shotgun as a blue light went out on their hud, indicating that a man was down. The announcer said over the loudspeaker "4 to 3".

Ashley saw two of their lights go out, Mera's and Varric's. "2 to 3" The scroll on the left side of the HUD showed that a blue had taken them out with a ground pound. Ashley Looked to the Nest on the left, she saw one of the blues crouched there and aiming a Battle Rifle at them. Ashley pulled Emile to the ground as 3 bullets whizzed over her head. Ashley Stood up and aimed at the blue. Ashley pulled the trigger just as she heard a burst of bullets connect with her chest. "Headshot" was announced. Ashley got back into a crouch and looked over at emile, who was scanning the other side of the ramp. Just then a blue came running by and charged Emile, sending him flying. Ashley was grateful that he didn't see her and moved behind the Blue.

She reached under his arm and pulled back, exposing his ribcage in his chest plate. She pulled out out her Breakout knife and stabbed it into the rib cage, then she ripped it out and flipped it into a reverse grip. She then Shoved the knife right into his visor. She dropped him and crouched. "Head on Head"

Ashley looked around and noticed a blue foot sticking out from behind a small pyramid. She pulled out her grenade and pulled the pin, and tossed it in the direction of the blue. She heard him stumble before the grenade detonated. Ashley waited for the respawn until she remembered that it would be determined by a single round. She heard cheering as the map faded away and she was left on the empty stadium.

-In a blacony above the arena-

Castle stood with her hands behind her back. she had been looking for a new member for almost five months. The admiral of the Megaladon stood behind her. "Have you thought of a candidate yet? perhaps someone from DeadDrop?" He said. Castle looked to the arena, it was a Breakout match between two teams. Castle smiled as the last member of DeadDrop was taken out by a grenade. "No, I want someone from FireWolves." She said.

"You can't be serious. They don't have nearly as good a score as DeadDrop."

"Bring FireWolves to the Conference room" The admiral shook his head and walked off. Castle looked back out to the stadium. She walked out and headed to the conference room.

A/N and that is the end of chapter 3! it took me a while to write this, as i was determined to make it much longer than the last ones. Yeah, maybe this was a bit cliche but whatever, im happy with it. Anyway! if you liked it, Leave a review.

BrokenDeathtrap, Signing off


	4. The Finals

Ashley stood in the conference room aboard the Megaladon. Her Breakout team, Team FireWolves, Just got into the Championship round of the current season when they were called to the conference room. The room was dimly lit, the only light being provided by a projection of the Megaladon that was emitted from a console on the center of the table. The table was oval shaped and made out of mahogany, Around 15 chairs lined the table. Ashley had only ever been in here once and that was when she was transferred to the Megaladon. Varric was sitting on a chair at the end of the table, he was searching for the reclining lever on it and when he did he leaned back and crossed his legs. Ashley stood next to Varric in the chair, tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor in nervousness. Emile leaning against the wall to the right of the door, Looking through his PCID. (Personal information and communication device. A/N did not want to say phone.) Mera was sitting cross legged on the floor beside Ashley.

She looked up at ashley. Mera was always the peacekeeper of the group, despite how she couldn't talk. Fluidly Mera stood up in front of Ashley.

"Mera, why do you think they called us?"

Mera shrugged.

"I don't want to leave you guys." Ashley said. Mera took Ashley in a hug. She wrapped her arms around Mera and, Uncomfortably, Nuzzled her head into her shoulder and began to sob softly. Mera reached up under Ashley's helmet and undid the clamps that held it in place. The helm fell to the floor with a loud thud. She then began to undo the wire that held Ashley's hair. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, reaching to almost halfway down her back. "You know Mera, i've never seen what you look like."

"Really?"

"Shut up Emile."

Mera pulled away from the hug and reached under her own helmet. She placed the helmet on the table as Ashley gazed at her.

Mera had Onyx black hair that was shaved on the left side and grown long on the other, A dark green tattoo of a tree was on her forehead and nose, looking like it was sprouting from it. She had bright green eyes with a small amount of black eyeshadow. She also wore Black lipstick on her small lips. High cheekbones were outlined by various scars, one on her lip, another on her left eye, one rang down her right cheek and one more ran from her right ear horizontally. Ashley's jaw dropped, she had no idea what to think. Mera rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair. She leaned back and exposed her neck, on it was a very large scar, almost running the entire length of it. 'So that's why she can't speak' Ashley thought.

Mera noticed that AShley saw then leaned forward again, pulling a book out of nowhere.

Ashley shook her head and pulled out another chair. "Ahem."

Varric caught the attention of the rest. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"The kind you would like, Emile."

"Fine."

Emile grunted and sat down next to Varric. He rested his head in his hand as he waited for Varric to start.

"Ok, so before i joined up with you guys, i went on a mission over at Garrus-V"

"Garrus-V? Wasn't FireTeam Emerald there a few months ago?"

"Yeah, but this has nothing to do with that. Actually it happened after that op."

"Well, you did join us only recently. I guess i won't call bulshit...for now."

"Thank you Emile. Now…"

-After a long, and rather unbelievable, story-

((A/N if you want the story i'll post it, i just didn't think it was really needed here.))

"Okay, that was bulshit."

"Oh come on, EMile. What makes you say that?"

Emile just blankly stared at Varric through his blue visor. Ashley tried to suppress a giggle, but failed miserably. Mera hit Varric's shoulder, in a friendly way.

"Alright, we've been here for too long, something isn't right." Emile said. Ashley had to admit, he had a point. Just then a loud series of clicks could be heard throughout the room. All but Emile covered their ears as the clicks continued. The hologram in the middle of the room began to flicker and distort. The hologram then Disappeared, Bathing them all in darkness for just a second. The ship's AI then Popped into view, as he did so the clicking stopped. Ashley looked at the AI.

It was a weird AI, however just as smart as Halsey's Cortana. The Ai always came into rooms with those insufferable clicks. The AI itself was blue in color, And like most AI took a certain shape. This one weirded out AShley as he didn't choose to look human, rather choosing to look like a short, Fat, Lizard man. It had a short snout two horns that protruded out the back of his skull and circled forward like a ram's. It wore Armor that looked to be made out of leather and bone, a sword also adorned its back.

"Hello, Argon." Emile greeted Argon, the AI. It Snarled at him, which Emile didn't take offense to. He did it to everyone.

"What are you delinquents doing?" The AI asked in a high-pitched, Scratchy voice.

"Waiting for whoever called us to this room."

"Oh...I bet one of you is getting arrested for war crimes."

"If we were, we would've already been taken." Varric retorted for Emile. Argon made a shooing motion with his hand, as if he was done with the conversation. Varric smiled, he knew he had won. Argon then pulled up a console. He pressed a few buttons in and the leaderboard for the tournament showed up.

"You guys are going up against CobraSting by the way."

Emile smiled underneath his helmet. His brother was the leader of CorbraSting, he always told Emile that his team would never make it, much less actually win against his team if it ever came to that. Soon he would prove him wrong.

"Get yer helmets on, Admiral Novotny and a spartan are closing in."

"What!" Ashley cried out as she fumbled around the floor for her helmet.

Varric brought his helmet from under his arm and clamped it on his head. Emile stood up and stood in front of the table, stock still. Varric did the same next to him. Mera grabbed her helmet off the table and clamped it on, then she stood next to Varric. Ashley was still looking for her helmet when the door hissed open. She scrambled to stand up and saluted. She wasn't in line with the others but oh well. The admiral stood in the doorway in his signature black uniform.

Usually the uniform was white but he dyed it black, to signify his affiliation with ONI. His bushy black mustache, that was speckled with grey, bounced as he spoke.

"Spartans." He nodded a greeting to them. "At ease."

They lowered their hands. Ashley went back to the floor, looking for her helmet. The admiral glanced at Ashley as she lowered to the floor. He said nothing as he looked at the PROPER spartans. "Spartan Breakout Team FireWolves. You may have a seat."

They nodded and went back into the chairs they had been sitting in before.

"She lost her helmet under the table."

"Is that so, Argon?" He replied to the Argon. The AI nodded. Novotny smirked, and sat down at the head of the table.

"FOUND IT!" Ashley yelled from under the table. SHe hopped up with it on and sat next to Mera.

"I do not wish to talk to helmets, please remove them."

"OH COME ON!" Ashley said as she took off her helmet. As she placed it on the table with an angry sigh she looked over at the door. A spartan stood there, they wore black and green NIGHTFALL class armor with a SOLDIER REBEL helmet with a bright green visor. Ashley and Mera tilted their heads and raised an eyebrow. Ashley didn't recognize this spartan, she had never seen them aboard the _Megaladon._ The spartan walked over next to the admiral and crossed his arms. 'It is definitely a him.' Ashley thought to herself. Novotny raised a hand toward the spartan.

"This Spartan leads a fireteam. Recently they lost a member and have been looking for a replacement. One of you will be that replacment."

Ashley's jaw dropped. 'So one of them was to be deployed? Thats insane!' She thought to herself.

"The choice will be made after your next match. Good luck." With that, Novotny stood up and walked out of the room with the unknown spartan. Emile stood up and placed his helmet on his head.

"Well, let's go show them that they chose right, in choosing FireWolves!" Emile exclaimed.

-Two hours later. Before the final match. POV: FireTeam Emerald-

FireTeam Emerald had been given a room for the duration of their stay on the UNSC Megalodon. Immediately to your left as you entered was the bathroom. Walking past it there were three beds lined along the left wall. A table and two chairs sat in the back right corner of the room. On the right wall was a large entertainment system, complete with TV, a radio system, a gaming console and Cable box. End tables stood between each Bed.

Arrow stood in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his body glistening from water. He turned toward the Mirror and pressed a button on it. A machine whirred. The mirror then began to defog, allowing arrow to see himself. He had Light brown skin and a shaved head, His eyes were a dark violet. He had very slight features, high cheekbones, Narrow jaw, but a strong nose. He black eyebrows were thin. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to the back of his head. Tattooed there was the symbol of Theta, a letter in the greek alphabet. He got this before he became a spartan. His only friend got the symbol of Psi tattooed on her right shoulder. He smiled at the memory of her.

"I wonder what she is doing now." He said to himself, his accent thick. (A/N Jun's accent is what i'm going for his voice.)

Arrow toweled off and grabbed the change of clothes he had sitting in the bathroom. It was a simple black turtleneck with black leggings. 'Doesn't matter if they are technically for females, it's more comfortable than what they usually give us.' He thought to himself. He pulled on the leggings then pulled the turtle neck over his body. He unlocked the door and stepped outside. He walked over to his bed, the one to the far left. Hammer's was the middle one so that he could get the best spot for the TV. On Arrow's end table sat a book he had gotten from the library earlier, because of course there was a library. He sat down on his bed and looked at the cover.

Night.

He chose it because the premise intrigued him. A first hand account of something that happened on earth back in 1945. He had never heard of this "Holocaust" the booked talked about, and decided that a first hand account would be a good place to start.

He loved history, learning, studying. All of it. And the fact that something so significant had never been told to him made him want to study it even more. He opened to the first page and began to read. Minutes later he found himself unable to stop, completely enthralled with the book. So enthralled in fact that he didn't hear his loud friend enter the room.

"Jeez Arrow! Get some real pants!" Hammer yelled at Arrow. He didn't respond, not even hearing Hammer. Hammer groaned and sat on his bed and grabbed the remote. He clicked the large red button near the top of it, turning on the TV. Only a few channels were available so he clicked to his favorite one, a channel that showed old Sci-Fi movies and some historical stuff too. Hammer crossed his legs as his favorite show came on, The contestants were given a challenge and had three days to complete it, whoever had the best makeup won and whoever did the worst was eliminated. Currently he was rooting for an Elite, the first alien on the show.

Today's challenge was to make a superhero, with a twist. Each superhero has to be deformed in a way that made sense to their story. Hammer Put his hands behind his head and looked over at Arrow.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked. Arrow tilted the book's cover toward Hammer.

"Night? I read that for history class back at the citadel, Powerful stuff. Can't believe that actually happened."

Arrow grabbed his bookmark and slid it in the book. He looked over at Hammer.

"You were taught about this?"

"How could we not? Something so bad has to be taught so we don't repeat it."

"But i wasn't taught it!"

"Well then, get ready to feel depressed because nothing happy ever happens in the Holocaust."

Arrow nodded and went back to reading. Hammer Breathed in through his nose and smelled horrible BO. He sniffed under his arm and made a disgusted face. He then pressed record on the remote and got up and went to the bathroom.

Hammer grabbed a towel off the rack outside the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped off his tank top and jeans and threw them to the side. He placed the towel on the sink and walked over to the shower stall. He grabbed the handle on the glass door and pulled it open. He stepped inside as the shower clicked on automatically. He felt the warm water flow over his body. After washing up he stepped out. As he stepped out he turned on the defogger. After the mirror defogged he looked at himself.

He had Swept back brown hair and a thick stubble coating his wide and low jaw. He had Blue eyes that sat deep in the sockets. He was well muscled, with off-white skin. On his chest her had the sigil of Citadel-Security. Hammer toweled off and pulled his clothes back on.

He sat down at his bed again and restarted his show.

With a clap, Arrow closed his book. He placed it on the end table.

"Damn! Done already?"

"Yes i am, Hammer. Tomorrow i will get more books on the subject."

A knock could be heard on the door. Castle stepped in. She instantly turned into the bathroom, grabbing a towel as she went.

She washed up. 'Today had been long...too long.' She thought to herself. Twenty minutes had passed when she stepped out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, not needing to defog it as she took a cold shower. She looked at her shoulder length red hair, Her pale skin, her low jawline (not super low but, low), her one yellow eye. Her right eye had a large scar over it. The blow that left the scar caused that eye to do dead. Now her right eye was a constant milky white. Castle sighed. She still remembered how she got it, and Shield's reaction to it.

-Flashback: Two years before the Garrus-V operation. Before she was Castle-

She had just become a spartan. She was assigned to a small team of new spartans to help with an operation on a dwarf planet. She was inside a covenant base when a cloaked elite brought his energy blade to life. She turned. She saw the Blade rise up, poised to strike her down. As the blade was coming down she raised a hand to the area beneath the handle. She felt her hand make contact with a wrist and grabbed it harshly. She twisted it, forcing the blade out of the elite's hand. With its left hand the elite pulled out an energy dagger. He slashed down. The blade bit through her helmet and into her eye. She fell back, screaming in pain. The elite held her down with it's foot. He raised his Sword for a jab down, before he could however a shotgun blast broke his shields. It stumbled back and looked up. A man in Green recruit armor had pulled out a battle rifle and unleashed a few bursts into it's head. Killing it instantly. He holstered the weapon and helped his fellow recruit up.

"Let's get you some help." He said.

That was how her and Shield had first met.

-Present time.-

She sighed. 'I wish it had been me who was killed. Not him.' She thought. After he died Castle had fallen into a deep depression. She never got out of it. Even four months after the Operation she still blamed herself for his death. She shook her head and towelled off. She Pulled on the underwear she was wearing earlier and then grabbed the folded Unitard sitting on the sink counter. She unfolded it with the back facing her, a zipper running from the top of the neck to the waist. She grabbed the aluminum tab and pulled down, a soft metallic ripping sound echoing in the room. She pulled the legs on and pushed her arms through the sleeve. She reached behind her, fumbling for a moment, then zipped it up. The unitard itself was black polyester, it covered her feet and the neck reach to her jaw. (A/N essentially a turtleneck unitard) with footsies.)

Castle folded her towel and placed it on the drying rack. She walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Looking good, Castle."

"Oh quiet yourself Hammer."

"Hey, if a girl looks good, she looks good." Arrow chuckled behind Hammer.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh you know Hammer, You know."

"No i really don't."

"Yes you-"

"Quiet both of you!." Castle commanded. Arrow nodded to himself as Hammer sat up. Both of them looking at Castle, waiting for what she had to say.

"As you well know, i had been looking for a new recruit. This recruit was to come from one of the many Breakout teams here."

Arrow brought his knees up to his chest, his resting position. Hammer nodded then spoke.

"Well how did it go?"

"I'll tell you. I went to watch a breakout game, as you should know a season is about to come to a close. The winner of this match was a team known as FireWolves. I met with them and at that meeting i determined who would be a perfect candidate." She paused to let her team soak in the information. Castle got up and grabbed the remote for the TV. She switched it the channel that played reruns of breakout matches. Luckily, on the TV was a rerun of the match she need. She paused it when the camera was focused on Ashley.

"Ashley Trevelyan."

"That's quite a name."

"Is she wearing RECRUIT armor?" Arrow interjected.

"Yes she is."

"SHouldn't we get someone who is an experienced spartan?"

"I already have chosen her. Have faith in me for once Arrow."

"I trust you, do not doubt that." Castle smiled then turned off the TV.

"It's your guys' bedtime, lights off."

"Thank mom!" Hammer joked. Castle brushed it off, he was just teasing. They needed their rest for tomorrow.

-The final match, FireWolves POV-

Ashley stood on the canon platform with the rest of her team. The meeting they had was worrying her. WHo were they going to choose? She didn't want to be separated from Varric and she didn't want to see Mera leave. She considered that maybe they would choose her, but then she reasoned that they would want someone who could work well with the team and wasn't a trigger happy rookie. The countdown timer started as the map began to materialize.

"10" The floor was beginning to show signs of structure. She was sweating profusely.

"9" This would be the match that defined her entire life.

"8" Could she, a recruit, win the champion title.

"7" Ok Ashley, you got this, you can do this.

"6" The Map was almost complete.

"5" The map finished, Ashley studied it to try and figure out what map it was.

"4' As they would land they would be in a large corridor, that's all she could see.

"3" Oh man we are so screwed.

"2" Ok, Ok you can do this, stick with Mera and you'll be fine.

"1" I CAN'T DO THIS!

The horn sounded. Emile, Varric and Mera all ran forward into the Man canons. They disappeared into the dark corridor.

"Fuck me." Ashley groaned as she ran forward into the man canon. Her legs were thrown toward the arena, horribly offsetting her. She tried to use her thrusters to stabilize but didn't have enough time as she landed on her side. She skidded forward a few feet. When she came to a stop she stiffly rose to her feet. Varric and Emile were nowhere to be found, and Mera was standing right in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Sorry." Ashley said meekly. Mera grabbed her SMG from her back and motioned farther into the dark hallway. Ashley nodded as Mera began to jog. After a few steps all the light from the arena faded, bathing the couple of girls in complete darkness. Mera clicked her headlight on. From the 'Mouth' of her LOCUS helmet a bright white light shown. Ashley clicked on her own, the lights coming from the sides of her helmet. Ashley looked around, they were still in a hallway that was painted completely black. Ashley noticed a turn up ahead. Mera held up her hand and slowly chopped down, signaling to move forward. Ashley pulled out her magnum and readied it. The two began to walk forward, moving slowly so that if something came out, they were ready.

As they were about to round the turn a message showed up on their HUD. Varric and Emile had been taken out by assassination and melee. Ashley swore to herself, now it was just them to take on four people. Mera dropped to a crouch as she scopped out the area ahead of them. The turn had led to a large octagonal room, there was a pit in the middle and a hovering platform above that. On the other side of the room was another exit or hallway. A weapon pad was on the floating platform, offering a SAW for whomever got to it first. Ashley patted twice on Mera's shoulder.

"I'm going for it." Mera nodded. Ashley stepped into the room. She scanned the room for anyone while aiming her Magnum. Ashley saw nothing, so she concluded that the enemy had not gotten to this room. She lowered her Magnum, magnetizing it to her right thigh plate.

Ashley got into a low crouch. She made sure to keep her knees loose, if she locked them she wouldn't get high enough to get to the SAW. She activated the thrusters as she lunged toward the platform. She got to the height needed and grabbed onto the ledge. Using her momentum from the jump she vaulted up onto the platform, landing on her stomach next to the SAW. She pushed herself up and dusted off her armor, a reflex, not like there was any actual dust on her.

While Ashley had been jumping, Mera was walking along the left wall, making sure no one caught them by surprise.

Ashley grabbed the handle of the large machine gun and hefted it out of the weapon pad's magnetic grasp. Two extra drums of ammo appeared from the pad. Ashley grabbed each and attached it to her butt-plate. (A/N i noticed that they always reach to that thing when they reload so i just made it so that was where ammo was normally carried.) The drums magnetized to the plate with a satisfying click. Ashley Thrusted of the platform, landing safely on the floor. Mera nodded and began to walk into the corridor in front of them.

The corridor echoed their steps. Mera theorized that the map was actually a maze of tunnels and hallways. They were currently stopped at a fork in the corridor. It split to both the left and right.

"Always been told that left was best." Ashley said, her voice echoing down to two corridors. Mera nodded and turned sharply to left, scanning it for any enemies. There was none so Mera swept forward with her hand. Ashley followed Mera as they walked down the hallway. Ashley swore she kept on hearing extra footsteps. Ashley placed a hand on Mera's shoulder and held a finger in front of where her mouth would be. They stopped walking. 4 footsteps echoed off the walls as they stopped.

There were two people following them.

Mera leveled her SMG behind them, Ashley doing the same with the SAW. She grabbed her one frag from her left thigh plate. She stuck her thumb in the pin and jerked outward, pulling the pin out of the slot. She then clicked in the little lever on the side then tossed it.

The grenade flew through the air, landing with an echoing 'Clink' as it landed between the two enemies. They scrambled to get away but were too late, the grenade detonated. Ashley pumped her fist.

"That's how it's done!" She yelled. Mera nodded. She then continued to go down the corridor like they had planned to. With the walls being pitch black, it looked like as if the corridor never ended. Ashley hefted her gun nervously, she was ready to shoot anything that moved.

However, her hope was returned as she began to see stadium lights. They walked faster and faster, eventually reaching the exit. Mera suddenly grabbed her friend by the shoulder and went prone, bringing ashley with her. Ashley looked at at Mera, confused. Mera pointed toward a large hill in the middle of the clearing. The flag stood at the summit of the hill, along with the remaining members of CobraSting.

"Oh…" Ashley whispered.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, trying to devise a Strategy to take out the two hostiles.

Ashley had an idea. She made the hand signal for 'Cover me, i have a plan' and then began to crouch walk over to the hill. Mera groaned silently and followed her. The stopped beneath one of the ramps up to the flag. One of them heard a noise and came over to their ramp. He began to descend down it, assault rifle poised to strike. When he got to the bottom of the ramp Mera walked behind him and grabbed the back of his head. She hauled him onto his back, drawing a knife with her right hand. She turned the knife around into a reverse grip, her arm flying downward toward the spartan's throat. He raised his left hand and caught Mera's wrist. With more force she overpowered his hold and Lodged the knife right into his throat. Mera yanked the knife out, it being coated in a deep crimson. She looked up to see another spartan, wearing a PROTECTOR helmet and RECON BDA armor, aiming a magnum at her head.

It was their Leader, Cobra.

"Surprise, Bitch."

He pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow as the bullet sailed towards Mera's head. It crashed through the dome-like visor on her helmet and flew out the back. Her head jerked backward with it, pulling her body to the ground. She slumped to the ground, Dead.

"Hello there." The man said to Ashley. In a fit of rage, Ashley threw her SAW to the ground and charged up the ramp. He stepped to the side as Ashley activated her thrusters, charging at him. He pulled a knife from the sheath on his left collarbone. He flipped it into a reverse grip. Ashley turned, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath. She balled her hands into fists and raised them.

"Fists? Really?"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means that this'll be easier than expected."

"Try me." Ashley said as she loosened her legs, lowering slightly.

"With pleasure."

He stepped forward, and feinted. Ashley fell for it and tried to counter the would be stab with a right hook. Cobra grabbed her wrist with his left hand, pirouetting to the left and under her arm he twisted her arm harshly. He pulled the arm as he sparta kicked Ashley in the side, Dislocating her arm as she staggered forward and near the ledge of the hill.

"That must've hurt."

"Asshole." Ashley muttered as she rolled her shoulder back into place. She rolled her shoulder, checking to make sure that everything was in the right place. She then turned on her heel, towards Cobra. He flipped the knife into a standard grip and dashed forward. He slashed diagonally downward. Ashley expected this and went for his exposed right hand. She grabbed it with her left. She ducked underneath his arm and pinned it behind him. Cobra quickly switched grip and swung the knife backwards. Ashley couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way.

The knife flew back and punctured her waist, where no armor was. Ashley cried out in pain as she let go of his arm, Cobra let go of the knife, letting it stay in. Ashley fell to the ground. She looked at her waist and balled her fist. She unclenched the hand and grabbed the handle of the knife, with a single pull it ripped out of her. The blade was coated in her blood. She from the knife to the wound. Blood was flowing out, painting the undersuit around it crimson and collecting on the floor in a puddle. Cobra stood over her, a lime green magnum in his hand.

Her own magnum was going to be what killed her...almost poetic don't you think?

Ashley flipped backward, landing in a crouched position. Her feet had made contact with his hands and head. He was staggering about right now. Ashley clutched her side. She could hardly stand the pain. Cobra finally composed himself and looked at Ashley. She looked down, to her left on the floor was her magnum. She smirked underneath her helmet.

"Come on...big...guy...come get me!"

Cobra charged forward. Ashley dived to the left and grabbed her magnum. She leveled it at Cobra's head and without hesitation, pulled the trigger.

"And our new champion team is...TEAM FIREWOLVES"

The announcer said over the loudspeaker. Ashley smiled.

'She had did it. I did it. Hell i'm even feeling so awesome that things are getting hazy…

Wait..no that's just blood loss." She thought as she collapsed to the ground.

A/N Hello guys! So yeah there was a it of fluff in the middle there with the whole FireTeam Emerald bit. But i wanted to get their descriptions out of the way. Also this fight scene was not on any actual breakout map...Well i hope you enjoyed it.

Broken Deathtrap, Signing Off


	5. Arrival

Emergency medical personnel had been called when everyone saw Ashley collapse. Castle followed them down to the sim pods, where Ashley was unconscious. Castle watched as the rest of FireWolves exited their pods and huddled around the medics pulling out Ashley and hauling her onto a gurney, where she was strapped in and wheeled off. Castle followed them all the way to the med bay.

"I'm sorry miss, but medical personnel only."

"I understand." Castle replied to the grey haired woman that wheeled ashley out. Castle turned and began to walk to the waiting/visiting area of the infirmary. She stood in the middle of the room, head down. The door slid open behind her.

"She's been through worse, Commander"

Castle turned to see a spartan in orange and black raider armor standing behind her, helmet held in his hand.

"You're part of FireWolves aren't you?"

"Yep, name's Varric."

"Well how would you know she's been through worse? You're only a sports team."

Varric walked beside her and sighed. He let out a small but friendly chuckle before replying.  
"I'm her brother."

"Oh..That would make sense, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." The room was filled with silence after that, neither really knowing what to say/ Varric sat down in a chair to the right of castle after a minute or two.

"You're from emerald, right? Fireteam Emerald?"

"You're correct."

"That would make you Castle."

Castle nodded.

"Treat her well, if anything happens to her. I'm going to go AWOL and hunt you guys down."

"Understood."

Varric nodded and smiled to himself before getting up and walking to the door.

"See ya later, Commander."

He then slid on his helmet and walked out. Castle looked at the door to the med bay, where they were working on her new recruit. She sighed and sat down, only now realizing how tired she was. She decided to rest her eyes for a bit.

-Some time later-

An unarmored Arrow walked into the waiting room to see a sleeping, and snoring, Castle. He smiled and sat in the seat next to her, tapping her shoulder. Her eyes shot open as she snorted quickly and yelled.

"I'm Up!"

"Someone is tired."

"Oh...It's just you."

"Your skills of observation are becoming sharper, Castle." Castle elbowed him in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm as he smiled.

"Could you, leave me in here alone, Arrow?"

"Of course, just wanted to check on you. Hammer and I will be in the library when you're ready."

He then stood up and walked out. Castle sighed and cursed at herself for falling asleep. She then looked up as she heard the multiple layers of plastic flaps ruffle open to reveal a small woman in a medical smock.

"She's awake."

"Great, can i see her?" The woman nodded and waved her back. Castle stood up and walked through the flaps. The woman started walking and she followed, only to stop slightly down the hall and in front of room 343. Castle pushed the door open to see Ashley with a rebreather covering her mouth, a tube running from the side of it connected to a small tank under the bed. Ashley pulled down the mask and pointed to a chair aside her bed. Castle sat in it as Ashley pulled down her mask and spoke in a raspy, strained voice.

"hey...Commander...Thanks for, Seeing me."

"Of course, i have to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah...I know. I'm ready to head out in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very." Ashley smiled as she turned off the rebreather and hopped out of the bed.

She wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh god, Ashley get some clothes!"

-2 Hours Later, Megalodon Docking Bay-

FireTeam Emerald stood outside an open pelican, fully armoured as they watched their new recruit say goodbye to her teammates. She skipped over to them and saluted. She was in 'New' armor, it was the same RECRUIT Charred armor but now Black with green flames and the green visor of Fireteam Emerald. Castle nodded and stepped onto the pelican with the rest of her team. They all strapped in as the door closed and they lifted off.

"Try to get some shut-eye everyone, it's going to be a long flight." The pilot said over the intercom.

They couldn't help but oblige.

Ashley was too excited to get any sleep. She pulled out a book she's been reading, "The Start Of Legends." it was called. She barely even noticed that she had been reading for almost 24hrs.

"We're here people." Everyone looked up at that. Everyone except Hammer unstrapped and moved to the cockpit.

"Woah."

"It's bigger than i expected."

"I'm going to hate this." Ashley, Arrow and Castle said, respectively. Ashley just gaped at the sight in front of her. A large Spherical structure with single ring around it, a station rotating on it. At the bottom of it hung a small, Rectangular structure. The entire thing orbited around a once great planet.

It was The Citadel, Hovering right over reach.


End file.
